


SHIVER

by Nikitamarie133



Category: MDZS, The Founder of Diabolism, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Bottom wei wuxian, Character Death, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Threats of Violence, Top Lán Zhàn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikitamarie133/pseuds/Nikitamarie133
Summary: I am bad at summaries will do it later maybe.not beta read.“Wei Ying, open your eyes. Wei Ying!” A frantic Lan Wangji called but Wei Wuxian could barely hear the words his lover was saying he was not in pain anymore he felt like he was floating under water and the cries from his adopted brother and his lover started to become softer with each passing second. Unconsciously a soft smile started to appear on his face for some reason dying was much more peaceful than he had first anticipated.“ Lan Zhan? Who is that in your arms.”A soft spoken voice inquired.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jiāng Yànlí & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Wēn Qíng, Jiāng Fēngmián/Yú Zǐyuān, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Where it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is the first chapter and my first fan fic on this site, I might have fallen in love with the Untamed and had to right about it. Any way I will try to do updates once a week as I want them to be about 2000 words a chapter. the first chapter is longer as I wanted to set up some stuff 1st.  
> hope you enjoy this fanfic   
> ps I have spelt things incorrectly but can't find my mouse and am to lazy to fix them at the moment.

The pain was excruciating but it was what he deserved his only nephew was left without a father because of him and his mother was seriously injured due to his actions. Each step he took was one step towards ending the suffering he had put people through. His eyes fell onto a figure clad in an almost white dress. The dark red stains made him look even more God like. Lan Zhan had yet to notice him and that was for the best Wei Wuxian did not want his friend to see him   
like this, taking the easy way out and dying to solve all the problems he caused. But it was the only option he could think of. So he continued to step backwards towards the clift edge. The farther he went the more his heart ached for what he could never have. It was worth it even if he would not be part of their future. Yet he thought of the small child he had dropped off at the jingshi without anyone knowing. The child was his after all even if he will never know of the child true parentage Wei Wuxian knows Lan Wangji will take him as his own. Not many people knew that the feared Yiling Patriarch was in fact a career and had birthed a son. He had told most people the child was a wen remnant to try and spare his child fate. Now he hoped the man he loved would care for him.   
“ Wei Ying!” The fear that came from the voice ripped Wei Wuxian from his trance like state. The only person to call him that so openly was Lan Zhan. “Wei Ying!” he called again with more hesitation.  
“ Lan Zhan, it’s okay. Let me go, let me atone for my sins.” Wei Wuxian said softly as he started to step closer to the edge of the clift he was almost there just a few more and then it would all be over. They would be able to rebuild and heal.   
“Wei Wuxian! You bastard.” Jiang Cheng half cried, in a flurry of purple he was now face to face with his brother.  
“Jiang Cheng back down and put the zidain away.” Lan Zhan said.  
“No, it is okay If you wish Jiang Wanyin cut me down I deserve it after all.” Wei Wuxian says in defeat.  
“Wei Wuxian you deserve a fate worse than death you are the reason for all my family’s suffering.” with the cry Jiang Cheng unsheathed sandu and pierced it through the Yiling Patriarch’s abdomen. Wei Wuxian stumbled after the sword was removed from his body and coughed up blood. With little strength he started to fall. In a flash of white two arms gently lowered the frail body down into their lap.  
“Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian said softly looking into the golden eyes he loved so much. Tears streamed down the porcelain face he had once kissed. Slowly he reached to touch said face but even with all the strength he could muster his arm fell limply to his side and hit the darkened earth. Lan Zhan used his free hand to grab at his lovers wrist he was confused even if Wei Ying was hurt he should have more strength in him that what he was seeing with his eyes. “Lan Zhan, don’t I have no golden core and the resentful energy has severely weakened my body.” Wei Wuxian said looking at those golden eyes again.  
“ What do you mean you do not have a golden core!” Jiang Cheng said shocked and fell beside his adopted brother.   
“ It is in the past Jiang Wanyin tel shijie I am sorry and give this to her I made it for Jin Rulan it will protect him.” coughing Wei Wuxian managed to grab a jade charm from his robes with a bloody hand he held it out to his brother. “ I don’t have much time, please take it i beg of you.” he said softly a tear rolling down his dirtied cheek. Turning his head into the chest of LAn Zhan Wei Wuxian closed his eyes they where to heavy to keep open any longer.  
“Wei Ying, open your eyes. Wei Ying!” A frantic Lan Wangli called but Wei Wuxian could barely hear the words his lover was saying he was not in pain anymore he felt like he was floating under water and the cries from his adopted brother and his lover started to become softer with each passing second. Unconsciously a soft smile started to appear on his face for some reason dying was much more peaceful than he had first anticipated.  
“ Lan Zhan? Who is that in your arms.”A soft spoken voice inquired.   
“ Where is my sister? I have to get her back to Koi Tower.” Jiang Cheng said angrily gripping the lotus flower charm in his hand and sandu in the other.   
“ She is fine. Clan Leader Jiang is everything alright.” Lan Xichen said diplomatically.   
Without a word Lan Wangli got up with the body of his lover still in his arms and turned around for his brother to see. Without words the two Lans communicated in a series of nods and facial expressions unreadable to the unknowing eye.   
“Clan Leader Jiang I assume you would like your disciples body sent to lotus pier?” Lan Wangli said bitterly. In swift movements he moved closer to the two clan leaders.   
“ He is not a Yunmeng Sect disciple he renounced that title when he became the Yiling Patriarch. I do not care what happens to the body of that traitor after all I was the one to end his life.” Jiang cheng said bitterly but the lump in his throat and the watery eyes broke his mask. “I must see to my shijie do what you want with the body it does not concern me anymore.” he said quickly before storming off.   
“Bring him to the unclean realm first maybe Clan Leader Jiang will change his mind if not im sure Wei Ying wouldn’t mind resting at cloud recesses, maybe in the back area where you have the rabbits don’t you think he would like that.” Lan Xichen said softly even if the man that lay in his brothers arms had gone down the wrong path he had still helped Lan Zhan in ways no one else ever could.   
“Lan Huan?” Lan Wangli stammered. But smiled after he saw his brothers face. They ended up making there way to the unclean realm where Nie Huaisang was waiting his fan clutched tightly in his hands.   
“Clan Leader Xichen is it true.” the younger brother of Xichen’s sworn sword brother asked. He did not have to reply as the gasp from Nie Huaisang was enough to tell Xichen that Lan Zhan was behind him still carrying the body of Wei Wuxian who had now become cold to the touch. Nie Huaisang and Wei Wuxian where good friends back when the two had come to study at cloud recesses. Nie Huaisang let out a sob and freely grieved for the loss of his friend even though Lan Xichen could hear the joyus cheers from others as they saw and heard that the fearsome Yiling patriarch was dead. That night many celebrated the end of war and the end of the Yiling Patriarch in a quiet room tucked away from everyone lay a coffin it was plain and shabby like the room it was in. a lone figure finally let out heart wrenching sobs morning loss of a brother.  
“Im sorry Wei Ying if it was not for me maybe you would still be here.” Jiang cheng grieved after the anger had left him he finally could see the error in his ways. “Forgive me Wei Ying.”   
“ He body was deteriorating anyway he was in so much pain these last few weeks.” Wen Qing said. Jiang cheng had saved her from her families fate by a hair.  
“He said he had no golden core, yet he was not hit with the core melting hand since he was able to use his sword.”  
“ His core was not melted but given away willingly. I was the one to take it from him and place it in your body, he never wanted anyone especially not you to know. Since he is dead theres nothing holding me back from telling you this.” she said.  
“That can’t be true! My core was restored by an immortal. I was blindfolded and…” Jiang Cheng stopped in his tracts the memories and voices he heard when he was on the mountain always sounded familiar but he could finally figure it out. “Why did you do it? There must have been a reason for you to go along with that idiots plan.” he said.  
“ I agreed as it was the only way for you to live, he saw how you where wasting away and we both couldn’t handle it. Thinking back I might have said no if i knew what was to come from this but I do not regret my choices in the end.” she said kneeling beside Jiang Cheng.   
“ What where the odds knowing him i am guessing not great.”   
“ about half percent but it worked so thats all that matters, you need to rest Yanli is wanting to see you shes feeling alot better and her wounds have almost healed with the help of Hanguang jun.” Wen Qing said as she dusted her dress off and began to leave the dark room.   
“ hmm.” he said and left. 

Lan Zhan had traveled back to cloud recesses after the battle he was unable to take his lovers body with him but knew it would end up resting in the hills of cloud recesses in the end. With a heavy heart and tired from healing his dead lovers sister the cries of a small child could be heard jumping into action Lan Zhan hurriedly went towards the noise and ended up at his jingshi running into the building he found a little A Yuan he had met the toddler a few times before in the burial mounds where Wei Ying had lived for a few years. The child had to be no older than three so he went to the crying child Wei ying had loved so much and wrapped him in his arms. Not fully knowing what to do to calm the child he started to sing the song he created for his lover. After awhile the child's wails quieted to small sobs and hiccups until the slow breathing and sleep overtook the toddler. Know cradling the small boy Lan Zhan put him down on his own bed in hopes the child would stay asleep long enough for him to change and rest a bit himself before begging for sleep himself.  
That night sleep never came and it was the first of many for the second Jade of Gusu his lovers body was buried in Yunmeng after a day of harsh words and fighting between Jiang Cheng and himself but since he was technically not part of Gusu Clan Leader Jiang won and took his Lover away from him once more. A Yuan asked for his papa often during during those days and often cried for hours for him. Lan Zhan was at a loss he wanted to be angry at Jiang Cheng for stealing his lovers body away from him. He wanted to scream at the small child for reminding him Wei Wuxian was gone, and most of all He wanted the whole Cultuvation world to go fuck its self for making him suffer. He knew it was grief talking and that there was nothing he could do but try and get over the loss, He would raise the adopted Wen child as his own and teach him about the man that first adopted him. Since that was What Wei Ying would have wanted. He visited the rabbits as often as he could it eased his mind and A Yuan loved them very as well. 

A few months later 

“Lan Wangji I am so glad I was able to find you.” Wen Qing said as she came over to were he was seated on a bench with a rabbit on his lap,   
“ Wen Qing, how are things at lotus pier? I heard Jiang Yanli and Jin Ling are visiting for the next while.” he said while putting the rabbit down and making sure A yuan was not to far off.  
“ Yes yanli wanted to visit Wei Ying and thank him for the gift for Jin Ling since she was not able to attend the funeral. He looks just like him other than hes got your temperament. He was so small when he was born we didn’t know if A Yuan would make it. Being born in a place like that and all.” she said looking over to A yuan who was sitting with a bunch of rabbits. Oblivious to the world around him the small child laughed at the rabbits when they wrinkled their noses and hopped about. “ Wei Wuxian stayed up countless nights playing his Dizi to calm A Yuan to sleep since he cried a lot. Over time he grew and became stronger but Wei Ying started to go down hill we all made sure A Yuan was always fed and clothed properly but Wei Ying wanted the place to be less scary so when A Yuan would finally sleep he would get to work on the resentful energy and start cleansing the burial mounds. When you showed up that one time Wei Wuxian was overjoyed he was so happy you could see A Yuan.” she looked over and saw a perplexed Lan Wangji he was looking at A Yuan with curiosity.  
“I do not know much about his birth I never asked Wei Ying and when I did he would brush it off, was he close with the mother and father since he adopted him instead of you or someone from the Wen clan?” He asked.  
“Lan Zhan do you not know who the child's mother is I thought Wei Ying would have told you before he died.”She said in a hushed tone.  
“No, but even though A Yuan was adopted by Wei Ying He reminds me of him when he smiles.” he said.  
“Hanguang-Jun, Hanguang-Jun come quick there is an emergency!” the voice of a worried disciple called. Almost instantly Lan Wangji got up from where he was sitting looking at Wen Qing and then A Yuan quickly hoping it was okay he was leaving the child in her protection without notice. He heard and sigh from her but no more as he was already on his way to find the worried disciple and help with what ever emergency it was.   
“Hanguang-Jun there is an argument in the Yashi your presence is required other disciples are getting worried.” the disciple said hurriedly urging Lan Wangji to move at a faster pace. Lan Wangji nodded and moved swiftly from the back mountains towards the Yashi. When he got to the entrance the room seemed to be quiet and hopefully what ever conflicted had arose was solved and he would not be needed. What he saw beyond the doors was the exact opposite of what he had hoped for two figures stood away from his uncle who looked to be fumming with rage and swords had been drawn to other people in the room awkwardly stared at him one he knew was Nie Mingjue the other he still held a grudge against was Jiang Cheng who was supposed to be at Lotus Pier with his sister and nephew. The two figures apposing his Uncle was Nie Huaisang and his brother Lan Xicheng.   
“ It does not matter what you think uncle this marriage will not only save Nie Huaisang but also create valuable ties with the Qinghe Nie clan. I am the Clan leader and as NIe Mingjue’s sword brother I will not have that Jin bastard make Nie Huaisang his little breeding bitch as he put it.” Lan Xicheng said sternly. Lan Zhan was shocked when he heard the words coming from his brothers mouth. He knew Nie Huaisang was a carrier so it made sense his marriage would be used politically. Why Jiang Cheng was here was a mystery to Lan Zhan.  
“Lan Xicheng is Right Uncle from what I have heard it would be a good match The Lan Clan needs and Heir and it would save Nie Huaisang.” he said. Lan Zhan really just wanted to be alone at the cold spring or be with A Yuan.  
“Fine.” Lan Qiren said loudly throwing his hand in the air and walking out of the Yashi briskly.  
“Clan Leader Cheng why are you Here is your sister not currently at lotus pier I met with Wen Qing earlier but I assumed she came alone.” Lan Zhan said.   
“ Did you know.” Jiang Cheng spat as he stalked over to Lan Zhan with his Zidian ready to attack.   
“Did I know what?” Lan Zhan spat back griping the handle of his sword with one hand.   
“I bet you do why else would you raise A Yuan. You left my brother alone after you took everything from him. Do you know how much suffering you caused him, Wen Qing told me when he thought no one was around he would cry out your name between broken sobs. He loved you and all you ever did was hurt him. Did you ever love my brother or was it only so you could get your dick yet. I may have also hurt him and I live with those regrets but he and I had always had a rocky relationship to begin with.” Jiang cheng spoke now gripping onto Lan Zhans outer robe tears streaking down his face.  
“ I Have always loved Wei Ying. that child may not be his by blood but it is all I have left of him. A Yuan was left in my Jingshi and I will raise that child as my own until the day I die.” Lan Zhan said while grabbing the wrist of the man in front of him reading himself for a fight.  
“ You truly do not know then.” Jiang Cheng said stepping away at a loss for words to what he was hearing let go of Lan Zhans robe and balled up his free fist.   
“Nie Huaisang did my brother ever tell you secrets since you two became close when we studied here.” Jiang Cheng said.   
“A few since he and I are similar, why? Would you like me to enlighten Lan Wangji here on what everyone was made aware of before he entered the room.” Nie Huaisang said his fan clutched tightly in one hand his other holding Lan Xichen’s arm for moral support.  
“Yes.”Jiang Cheng said. The Zidian crackling from its masters rage. The room was completely silent for a few moments other than the hissing from the spiritual weapon yearning for blood.  
“ Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng where Engaged. He told me one night when he and I had sneaked in Emperors Smile into our dormitory.” Nie Huaisang said.   
“ Thank you Nie Huaisang. Lan Wangji do you know why my mother wanted us to marry and not have me marry someone from another sect to create ties. I never wanted to Marry Wei Ying we had become brothers over time but Wei Ying agreed not because he wanted to marry me but because he was scared. Just like Nie Huaisang is right now and begged your brother to marry him so he wouldn’t be treated less than human. When Wei Ying met you I was worried for him he started to fall in love with you and at times you looked and him with the same eyes if not all the time. Do you know why Nie Huaisang has always stayed out of the fray of battle and not cultivated it wasn’t just because his golden core is not that strong but because carriers are very fertile and produce children with exceptionally strong golden cores even if their own are not strong. My brother was able to hide the fact he was a carrier since his core was very strong. That child you are raising is not a Wen that child is born from my brother and you.” Jiang Cheng said letting his Zidian go back into a ring. Lan Zhan stumbled and fell to his knees the child that reminded him of his lover was his, his A Yuan was his flesh and blood Wei Ying had carried his child and gave birth all alone.   
“Wei Ying.” he said tears streaming down his face.   
“Lan Zhan, Jiang Cheng is taking his nephew back to lotus pier for his sister to raise. Since you will be starting your seclusion after the meeting is over. You have broke many clan rules im sorry.” Lan Xichen said kneeling in front of his brother. The rest was all a blur to Lan Zhan he saw his son his little A Yuan cry as they packed his things from the Jingshi and then A Yuan being carried out by Jiang Cheng. That night was the only night Lan Zhan ever willingly drank. He grabbed a secret bottle of emperors smiled hidden in his floor boards. He could not recall that night but the next morning he was called for punishment. He took ever hit without making a sound and when Lan Xichen carried him back to the Jingshi he let his mask down and cried. 

1 year later 

“ Lan Zhan?” Nie Huaisang called into baren Jingshi. What he found was a unshaven and tired looking man sitting over a Guqin. “How long have you been sitting there?  
“ I do not know. I have not be able to play since Wei Ying died, it’s been over a year and I still can’t bring myself to play it.” Lan Zhan said his brother in law and his relationship had grown over the year when he was in seclusion Nie Huaisang would tell him how his son was and talk to him about everything and nothing. They became friends both hurting in different ways they filled each others voids in aspects.   
“Well Lan Huan is coming hes worried about you and so am I this is not healthy just play the Guqin Wei Ying wouldn’t want to see you like this and you know it.” Nie Huaisang said. His words hurt but they where the words he needed to hear months ago yet he knew if he had heard them any sooner he would have shut down even more. Making sure everything was right Lan Zhan started to play he let the many years of practice guide his fingers over the strings like he had never put the Guqin down. He started to play each note left him feeling a bit more whole. When he looked up he saw his brother and Nie Huaisang looking at him with soft smiles on their faces. What shocked Lan Zhan was the beaming smile of his son who had grown quite a bit in the year they where apart.   
“ Papa!” A Yuan cried as he ran towards his father whose arms and opened to wrap the now four year old in a big hug.   
“ A Yuan, I missed you so much.” was all he could manage before a cough broke the two apart.   
“ A Yuan is just visiting you are still unfit to raise my brothers child. Look at you the great Hánguāng-jūn.” Jiang Cheng said shaking his head and taking A Yuan away.   
“ He is My child and my heir he should be raised in Gusu I am done my seclusion.” Lan Zhan said sternly.   
“He is right Clan Leader Jiang Cheng my brother should be allowed to raise his child once more. Plus with Madam Qing with child you would have your hands full,” Lan Xichen said.   
There was more back and forth but in the end A Yuan was allowed to move back into the Jingshi.   
“I want to visit him. If Clan Leader Jiang Cheng allows it.”Lan Zhan says after some awkward silence.   
“ I guess it gives A Yuan a bit of time to say goodbye to the other little ones at lotus pier.” Jiang Cheng said. There was more banter as the day went on about how the child of the Yiling Patriarch should be raised.. In the end Lan Wangji won and was able to be the singular parental figure in his child's life. The night drew and Lan Zhan went to a secluded part of the back mountains with his guqin under his arm and the distinct packaging of two bottles of Emperors smile in the other. He found the rocks he moved to make a bench and guqin stand and set his stuff down other than one of the bottles of Emperors smile. He opened it and drank it in his time in seclusion he had taken to drinking the sweet wine to lament his fallen lover. He only drank enough to satiate his thirst for the burning liquor and the feeling of warmth to welcome his body.  
With the liquid courage coursing through his veins he was able to play this in hopes to hear his lover one last time. Sitting down and readying himself Lan Zhan began to play inquiry each note was played with intent. Time seemed to slow down each animal around the area became still listening to the god like man in all white. His heart ached as he closed the song and called out for him. As if on que the air turned cold and ominous. In the shadows a translucent figure started appear. Its complexion was pale and sickly. As it stalked closer black smoke gathered around the figure billowing into night. Lan Zhan took in a quick breath who ever this person had been was not happy, Demonic energy whirled around the figure hiding its face from view. Lan Zhan stayed still hoping that the spirit would be not be hostile towards him.   
“ You finally called.” the spirit said softly. “Why haven’t you called for me until now?” this time was said in a whisper that held a slight hint of anger.   
“Wei Ying?” was all Lan Zhan could say the voice of his dead lover rang through the forest but it felt off.   
“ I waited Lan Zhan, everyday I waited for your music to call to me.” Wei Ying’s spirit started to shrilly cry out. Lan Zhan never would have thought he would have to use his blade on the man he had once loved but with each passing second the reality of him using it became more true.  
“ Wei Ying,please don’t do this.” Lan Zhan pleaded.  
“ I've waited Lan Zhan I had to watch as you suffered and I saw A Yuan be ripped from your arms when you had to go into seclusion. All you had to do was play inquiry and I could have been with you in those times.” The spirit of Wei Ying said cooling down from its manic state. The dark fog was all around Lan Zhan now he didn’t know if he should be afraid or worried.   
“ Wei Ying everything is okay now you don’t have to worry anymore We will be okay you can not stay in this world any longer your energy is turning dark and vengeful.” He said turning away from the stalking gaze.   
“I Know, I am glad you finally called to me I am able to leave now and be at peace.” Wei ying said fully knowing what he said was a lie but Lan Zhan didn’t need to know that.


	2. Back to the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here is chapter two the story is going to be long FYI and I want it to really show my take on the characters.  
> These are not my own in any means.   
> Not beta read or edited once I get more chapters up i will be editing them.

6 years ago 

“A Xian? A Xian are you here?” Jiang Yanli called in the room of her adopted brother. The lone window that was in the far reaches of the room sat a disheveled man a bottle of wine in his hand while empty ones lay on the floor around his feet.

“ Shijie. What am I going to do?” Wei Wuxian said then downing the last bottle of burning liquor and tossing it on the ground where it shattered.

“Father would have not agreed to this if he thought there was another way, mother wanted to send you off to the Wens to strengthen ties with them but since mother has already arranged my marriage father did not want you to be forced into a union with the Wens unlike the Union between Jin Zixuan and me ours will be happy where as he fears that if you marry into the Wen clan it would only ever cause you great suffering.” she said diplomatically she could see the pain in her brother’s eyes and the torment it was causing him.

“ Jiang cheng agreed so it will happen the heirs that I will carry will be some of the strongest cultivators this clan has ever seen. I should be honnoured to be able to bring joy to the clan finally but all i feel is sorrow, A Cheng and I have grown up as sworn brothers I do not know if it will be such a happy union. He and I do fight frequently after all.” Wei Wuxian said he was very conflicted on the situation and the future fear and excitement of the news that he was able to carry children of his own. 

“ It will not be for another year you two will have time to resolve any issues. Before the engagement is announced after we finish at Gusu at Cloud Recesses. Since we will be there for the year mother and father have decided to keep the fact that you are a carrier in the dark they thought it would be best and I have a feeling that you would also like to keep this a secret.” Yanli said resting a hand on Wei Ying’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

“Thank you Shijie, and yes I would rather the world not know of my special constitution until Jiang cheng and I are announced to be wed since Wen chao has already started to suspect it before we even knew.” he said with a bit of a shudder, shaking his head he sighed and looked away from his shijie. 

“ We will be heading to Gusu in a day mother would like to have a talk with you tomorrow she is worried you will not be able to behave, A Xian please behave at Cloud Recesses for your sake. I know it will be hard you are a free spirit and there are many things troubling you these days but everything will be okay.” Jiang Yanli said. 

“ Do not worry shijie I will behave I want to keep a low profile this year. I will meet with madam Yu tomorrow and help her mind be set at ease.” He said looking through the empty bottles of wine in search that a full one would appear but his efforts where null. Jiang Yanli left a few moments later sadden at the sight before her. 

Wei Wuxian woke up to a banging headache and a sore back that he realized he had drank himself to oblivion the night prior. He had managed to steal more liquor after his shijie left after their conversation. Going to the wash basin in his room he cleaned up best he could and headed out to the training ground to see the younger disciples and to find Madam Yu scolding the older disciples. While walking to the training grounds Wei Wuxian could see Jiang Cheng talking to the disciples and helping them improve their sword forms. Looking at him he smiled sadly. Without Wei Wuxian realizing, Jiang Cheng had noticed Wei Wuxian staring sadly at him and started to walk over the two had many things to talk about. 

“Wei Ying!” Jiang Cheng called out to his now betrothed. Slightly jogging to him Jiang Cheng noticed that Wei Ying was still staring where Jiang Cheng once was standing with some of their disciples. 

“ A Jiang Cheng, sorry I did not rest well last night. How are you? The disciples seem to be picking up the sword forms you are teaching them very well.” He said softly looking away from Jiang Chengs eyes.

“We need to talk you know. And yes they are learning the forms quickly it is a bit of a blessing since we are leaving for Cloud Recesses tomorrow and they will not have you and I to go to for extra help, to avoid my mothers rage.” Jiang Cheng said he was worried about Wei Wuxian who was usually extremely outgoing and spirited. 

“ Jiang Cheng is Madam Yu with the disciples currently shijie said that Madam Yu wanted to see me before we leave for Gusu tomorrow.” Wei Ying said softly he wanted Jiang Cheng to be proud to have him as his partner and not ashamed. 

“Yes she is. I would go fast as you are late!” Jiang Cheng said sharply. Wei Wuxian nodded and began to rush over to the training ground he could hear Madam Yu scolding a unlucky disciple. He felt fear when he rounded the corner and met the disciples eyes briefly and knew that he was next. Madam Yu noticed the disciples eye movements and the other disciples still around them. The dirt of the training grounds kicked up as purple lighting met blue sky in a vibrant collision of colour. The Zidian Screeched and shrieked readying itself. 

“WEI WUXIAN!” Madam Yu’s voice made Wei Wuxian’s blood run cold, he had faced Madam Yu’s rath many times but this time he was truly scared. Hitting the pale dusty ground Wei Wuxian kneeled willingly ready fro punishment. He usually would banter or mumble a choice word, it was futile. Wei Wuxian had been tamed he was no longer able to cause trouble for his sect he had responsibilities and a reputation to protect. The other disciples clad in deep purples stared wide eyed as the lead disciple of Yungmeng acted in a way they had never seen before. Even Madam Yu herself was a bit shocked at the site but quickly hid it with a smirk and a crack of the Zidian. “ I am surprised Wei Wuxian who knew that you could show promise and poise. We should have created a union between the two of you much sooner.” she leaned in as she whispered the last part grinning manically. Still kneeling Wei Wuxian bowed his head even lower in full submission he wanted this punishment to be over and the humiliation to end. Knowing Madam Yu she would make him suffer more than necessary. With another loud cry from the lightning whip it wacked down on Wei Wuxians back he did not cry out but held it in and only let out silent tears as he felt it tear away at his robes. The Zidian rejoiced each time it struck Wei Wuxian licking at his now bare skin. Even the birds had become silent with the rest of lotus pier, the whip was a weapon that could be heard in almost every reach of lotus pier only being drowned out in the most busiest parts of the market. The strikes ended and Wei Wuxian panted he had been hit with the Zidian on multiple occasions but this was far worse than any other time he had been punished with it before. He had counted fifteen strikes all in different places leaving him with dark bruising and unwearable robes. Wei Wuxian had unknowingly put his hands out when being hit and was no longer kneeling with his back straight he doubted he could move at the moment even if he wanted to.

“Get back up, you will kneel and contemplate why I punished you so hard when you will stay here until someone gives you new robes.” she said going back to the disciples training scolding them when they messed up. Wei Wuxian had never heard Madam Yu acknowledge her punishment was harsh it had surprised him. He stayed in a meditative state for the rest of the day working on healing his body so that he could be able to travel the next day. Disciples went and came younger ones gawked at him some tried to run over to him but where quickly ushered to father reaches of the training grounds. The sun felt nice on his skin but the heat of the day started to get to him he wished he could go and swim in a lotus pond to cool off. The old Wei Wuxian would have not caring about getting another punishment and dealing with the nagging of Jiang Cheng, Now he just stayed put and indured it for it was what was expected of him. The sun past the sky and the cool of night started to creep up not having clothes made the change in temperature noticeable and at one point Wei Wuxian shivered. Was he to kneel here all night? He could barely feel his legs and to stand would be a struggle. While he was thinking these various things a stern faced man with dark robes walked into the almost pitch black training grounds. 

“Wei Ying, mother said to give these to you she said red suits you more and that since we are to be married this would be a good reminder for you not to do anything to shame lotus pier.” He said the dark eyes looked worried as he knelt down and started to remove the last remnants of Wei Ying’s purple robes. “Can you stand?” Jiang Cheng said worry now evident in his voice. 

“I do not think so, I have not been able to feel my legs for a hours now. I am going to need some help, do you mind?” Wei Ying said he felt ashamed that he was asking for help usually he would feel no remorse what so ever but today it was different, everything was different now. 


	3. not a chapter but a sneak peek

Jiang Cheng had seen Wei Ying kneeling all day. His mother had been true on her word that she would “break” his spirit so he would become a respectful member of the Jiang sect. He hated what his mother was doing but he also agreed with her to some extent. If Wei Ying behaved then he would not have to deal with the fall out so much. When it became dark and a bit colder out his mother brought him new clothes to give Wei Ying. They where not normal purple robes but a set of fine soft silk robes made with deep red tones and ink black. She had said it would remind Wei Ying of his duty to his sect. Making his way to Wei Ying was not a long walk but he could feel the slight chill the night air had brought. When He saw Wei Ying the face he knew was gone what replaced it was something similar to the twin jades of Gusu. Jiang Cheng had met the two brothers once during a Trip to see Nie Huaisang. He had seen the eldest brother a few times before but never had spoken words to either of the two famed jades of Gusu. Jiang Cheng remembered Nie Huaisang ran towards him hiding from his elder brother after a fight about cultivation. The younger Lan sibling did not say a word but his eyes pierced daggers into Jiang Cheng. The memory still sent shivers down his spine, the look he remembered was almost the same as the one Wei Ying’s face bore. Wei Ying’s held defeat mixed with determination something he had never seen on the face of his now to be bride. When Wei Ying finally noticed him he looked embarrassed, it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked or in under robes before. Yet Jiang Cheng knew he was should probably feel a bit of shame seeing his betrothed in such a compromising state. He let out a cough and gave Wei Ying the clothes and scolded him a bit. When Wei Ying didn’t move to get up fast Jiang Cheng realized Wei Ying had not moved at all from his knelt position he asked if he could move and Wei Ying laughed trying to mask the pain but he inevitably asked for help.  
“ Here I will help you up, and carry you to your room. You need to rest up so we can leave tomorrow. I think we will be flying with our swords so we can get there faster than by traveling by boat.” Jiang Cheng said. Picking Wei Ying up was easy we was light and smaller than Jiang Cheng. The lack of weight concerned him but he did not say a word, he just silently carried a tired Wei Ying to his room where their shijie waited with pork rib lotus soup. When they finally arrived Wei Ying had fallen asleep and had to be coaxed awake by his shijie and forced some of the soup broth before Wei Ying crashed back asleep.


	4. chapter 3 two faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has non con elements you have been warned.  
> Anyway thank you for the love this story is getting again these are not edited as I want to get the story out fast and I will go in and edit at a later date once the story is farther along.  
> If you like it please comment your frustrations because the characters we are meeting are different than how they are later on in the book and leave kudos :)  
> none of these characters belong to me I am just taking a spin on them with creative license.  
> thankyou  
> enjoy this weeks chapter!

Jiang Cheng had seen Wei Ying kneeling all day. His mother had been true on her word that she would “break” his spirit so he would become a respectful member of the Jiang sect. He hated what his mother was doing but he also agreed with her to some extent. If Wei Ying behaved then he would not have to deal with the fall out so much. When it became dark and a bit colder out his mother brought him new clothes to give Wei Ying. They where not normal purple robes but a set of fine soft silk robes made with deep red tones and ink black. She had said it would remind Wei Ying of his duty to his sect. Making his way to Wei Ying was not a long walk but he could feel the slight chill the night air had brought. When He saw Wei Ying the face he knew was gone what replaced it was something similar to the twin jades of Gusu. Jiang Cheng had met the two brothers once during a Trip to see Nie Huaisang. He had seen the eldest brother a few times before but never had spoken words to either of the two famed jades of Gusu. Jiang Cheng remembered Nie Huaisang ran towards him hiding from his elder brother after a fight about cultivation. The younger Lan sibling did not say a word but his eyes pierced daggers into Jiang Cheng. The memory still sent shivers down his spine, the look he remembered was almost the same as the one Wei Ying’s face bore. Wei Ying’s held defeat mixed with determination something he had never seen on the face of his now to be bride. When Wei Ying finally noticed him he looked embarrassed, it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked or in under robes before. Yet Jiang Cheng knew he was should probably feel a bit of shame seeing his betrothed in such a compromising state. He let out a cough and gave Wei Ying the clothes and scolded him a bit. When Wei Ying didn’t move to get up fast Jiang Cheng realized Wei Ying had not moved at all from his knelt position he asked if he could move and Wei Ying laughed trying to mask the pain but he inevitably asked for help.  
“ Here I will help you up, and carry you to your room. You need to rest up so we can leave tomorrow. I think we will be flying with our swords so we can get there faster than by traveling by boat.” Jiang Cheng said. Picking Wei Ying up was easy we was light and smaller than Jiang Cheng. The lack of weight concerned him but he did not say a word, he just silently carried a tired Wei Ying to his room where their shijie waited with pork rib lotus soup. When they finally arrived Wei Ying had fallen asleep and had to be coaxed awake by his shijie and then fitfully fed some of the soup broth before Wei Ying crashed back asleep. 

When Wei Ying woke he felt the tell tale ach from the day prior, groaning he stretched cracking his joints easing some of the stress and stiffness. Wei Ying rolled his neck one more heaving a sigh as he did so. Today was the day they had to go to cloud recesses for the year. He was going to miss Lotus pier and the hustle and bustle of daily life. The warm weather and the lotus ponds was what he was going to miss the most. He was not going to miss Madam Yu and her cruel ways of teaching or the hand full of disciples of yunmeng that hated him for being raised by the main family. Yet he felt a gratitude to get the change to learn at cloud recesses even if the rules where outrageous and fare more strict than Lotus pier. He would manage though he would endure it.  
“ How are you feeling, we have a bit of time before we have to go are we able to talk?” Jiang Cheng asked his voice was soft. Wei Ying looked at the boy no man before him between the two Jiang Cheng looked older he had more muscle and was at least a foot taller than him now.  
“Yeah you wanted to talk yesterday.” Wei Ying said as he sat back down on his bed.  
“ I know it is sudden and our engagement will not be made public until we leave Cloud Recesses but that does not mean we are not engaged. You have always had a habit of following your own path Wei Ying as you know this will have to stop. If I had my way you would not even be going to Cloud Recesses since you have no knowledge of how to run a sect or household Yet it would look strange if you did not come so while we are away you must be quite and for the most part stay by my side during our time at Cloud Recesses. I know this will be hard given that we will need to be seen apart to not arouse suspicion. I also expect you to be faithful to me or question what I am doing I will be your husband and you will give me heirs.” Jiang Cheng went on Wei Ying was shocked this was not what he was expecting to hear. Jiang Cheng had always been a bit harsh and hard to handle but this was absorbed.  
“ You think that low of me, that I would go off and be unfaithful to you. I know my duty to you Jiang Cheng but I also am the lead disciple and that comes with its own set of duties. You will not cage me away like some second wife or Gods help a Concubine. As your betrothed I expect you to also be faithful to me but with how your words came out you do not agree?” Wei ying said getting up and walking to the window in his room.  
“WEI WUXIAN!” Jiang Cheng yelled he stalked over to where Wei Ying was and grabbed him by the arm and force fully spun him around so the two where facing each other. 

Non con stuff starts now - 

*SLAP*  
Jiang Chengs struck instantly a bright red mark started to appear on the left side of Wei Yings face. In shock all Wei Ying could do was stare wide eyed he felt fear, was scared of Jiang Cheng? While still in shock Jiang Cheng was able to grab both of Wei Ying’s arms with his right hand and force himself between Wei Yings legs and pin the smaller man against the wall. All Jiang Cheng could see was red.  
“Jiang Cheng, Let me go!” Wei Ying stammered. It egged Jiang Cheng on there was something invigorating seeing Wei Ying vulnerable like this still weak from his punishment the day before. His free hand snaked along Wei Yings torso and under his robes the warm heat of Wei Yings body felt soft against his hands. Getting braver he moved his hand up and to the right.  
“I heard carrier’s are more sensitive here than non carrier’s , want to find out. You are mine and we can not have you forgetting that can we.” Jiang Cheng leaned in and whispered. Wei Ying shuddered as he felt Jiang Cheng pinch at his right nipple and then giving it a small but sharp tug. Wei Ying felt a rush of heat down his spine towards his backside and his member. Letting out a yip it spurred Jiang Cheng on toying with it more before switching to the other one.  
“Jiang-ah Cheng St-t-op, please.” Wei Ying cried out as he felt Jiang Cheng’s leg lean into his member causing unwanted friction.  
“ Why should I, you said you wanted me to be faithful to you.Or are you now regretting those words.” Jiang Cheng said as he roamed his spare hand down and around to Wei Yings backside. “ I am almost done teaching you your lesson.” using his body weight against Wei Ying he moved him so that his face was against the wall. With the sudden movement Wei Ying did not notice his robes had become completely open and was half nude in front of Jiang Cheng.  
“Jiang Cheng stop please, please.” Wei Ying tried again but was left with only a triumphal huff and the pain that followed.Jiang Chengs hand raised again and struck his ass causing Wei Ying to yelp in pain again. He hated how his member jumped and leaked out in pleasure how his body betrayed him. Giving up he slacked even more allowing Jiang Cheng to throw Wei Ying on his own bed disheveled and harder than a rock. Wei Ying prayed this was the end but he felt Jiang Cheng move his body so his ass was on display. He felt the familiar wetness start and moaned out as he felt slick drop from his hole.  
“ Wanting to be bred already? I was going to leave it at this but I will give you a reward.” Jiang Cheng said smugly. Wei Ying hated this side of him the side he had never seen but he did not have time to think about it when he felt a single long digit enter him curling and pressing his walls. He was unable to do anything but moan out he needed release, and was cursing his body for being weak and needy. After a few thrusts Wei Ying felt another finger and then another after that.before he knew it he felt himself release and collapse into his bed. “ You are mine, do not forget it.” Jiang Cheng said before straitening himself out. “We leave in an hour” he said and then left. 

Non Con ends - 

Wei Ying did not know what to do he felt like crying but no tears appeared. So he laid on his bed until he felt like he could walk again and got cleaned up. He would endure it, for the sake of others that was not the Jiang Cheng he knew and hoped that he would never meet him again. But with his luck it was probably going to happen again, he knew Jiang Cheng was a possessive person yet he did not know how possessive he was until now.


	5. sneak peak

Jiang Cheng did not know what had happened why he had did those things to Wei Ying he did not enjoy it. Or did he? Wei Ying was a guy he was a carrier but he was still a guy he was not soft and supple like women’s body is. Wei Ying’s body had scars making his arough and hardened by constant physical strain. Yet the sounds that came from his lips as he touched him caused his heart to fluter and his own body to become hot. He would apologize later as a formality. Wei Ying was his and only his, even if he did not really like Wei Ying like that Jiang Cheng would not allow him to go off and fool around. 

Wei Ying arrived later than he should have eyes puffy. He had ended up finding the tears he could not produce earlier that day moments ago, he was sad to leave lotus pier and with Jiang Chengs personality so rampant and unpredictable he had ended up breaking down. He had told himself to endure it but already he felt like the world was caving in on him.   
" Wei Ying, it's time to go." Jiang Cheng whispered as he came over to him and then put a hand on his lower back. Wei Ying looked at him the softness in Jiang Cheng's eyes had come back. Nodding the two went to say goodbye to their shijie.   
" A Cheng , a Xian come here." She said softly tho the look in her eyes was filled with concern. Though Jiang Yanli had a soft and patient temperament she was still a Jiang. "A Xian what happened to your face." She said softly stroking his face and looking at her adopted brother with concern.   
"We had an argument shijie but we resolved our problems." Jiang Cheng said looking at Wei Ying who was subconsciously stuck to Jiang Chengs side.   
"Alright you two let's go we are going by sword and it is not a short journey." Jiang Fengmian said usher the two boys to hurry. Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng looked at each other and nodded softly. They said there final farewells and last looks at lotus pier before heading out. The soft breeze they where used to started to become cooler as they traveled. Cloud recesses was in the mountains above Caiya town. The closer they got to their destination the cooler it became. It had been about five hours of travel and Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng felt it, they were lucky that lectures did not start until tomorrow. The hustle and bustle of Caiya town below was almost as lively as the person back home.  
" We will walk the rest of the way as it is not far." Jiang Fengmian said as he started his descent. The boys followed suit and the lush green of gusu came into better view. When they reached the ground and sheathed their swords the three made their way up the mountain where cloud recesses was nestled secluded from the rest of the world. About half way up the gate to Cloud recesses stood made of a white stone. Wei Ying looked at the two disciples in light blue almost white robes that looked pristine. Jiang Fengmian talked to the two and gave them the invitation and ushered them through. The beauty was different than that of lotus pier but was still breath taking. Wei Ying stayed beside Jiang Cheng as they climbed the steps up to the main buildings.


End file.
